


Explain

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Sex, Species Swap, Xeno, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swapping species mean swapping junk, and that leads to a whole new slew of questions. Troll!John and Human!Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar issues guys. Enjoy! (If you squint you can see where I tried to add some plot)

He is freaking the fuck out and you are about to put your fist through his skull. Or you would if you didn’t know that currently his skull is at least three times thicker than the bones in your now pathetically human body. You’re still not sure what the fuck is going on, but fuck it all because your pants are fitting weird now and John is screaming about ‘losing his dick’.

“Would you shut your windhole for three fucking seconds!?” You finally snap and John stops long enough to take in multiple deep breaths. He’s staring at you wide eyed and you can only guess what the machine next to you could have possibly done to you. All you know is that you are ridiculously pale like that fucker Strider and that there is something definitely between your legs that wasn’t there a minute ago.

“Karkat whoa you look-”

“Shut your mouth Egbert I don’t want to know.” Which is a bold faced lie, but at the same not the completly. Shifting your legs you swallow hard. Whatever that thing is its sensitive as fuck. Looking over John now that he isn’t flailing you find your face heating. For one he has a ridiculously curvy set of horns, kind of like Aradia’s, only they go back like Eridan’s and curve at the end, and at the same time they cross to make something like a triangle. His grey eyes are shot through with streaks of blue, and you had never thought that John’s buck teeth could look sexy pointed. The fact that he makes an attractive troll has you conflicted on wanting to kiss him or punch him; so really nothing has changed.

“Karkat,” and with a whoosh of wind he is gripping your arms. “Karkat my dick is gone, what is going on, where the fuck is my-” you shove your hand in his face and immediately pull it back, red smeared on his fangs and your pale palm. You hiss but just wipe your hand on your pants while he licks his teeth and winces.

“The fuck did I say Egbert,” you respond and hope that the cut isn’t bad, which thankfully it doesn’t feel that way. “Shut up and cal-”

“Oh hey you have freckles.” He transfers from panicked to normal so quickly you have momentary whiplash before the need punch him in the head arises. Squashing it as quickly as you can, you wonder briefly what he is talking about before you put your hands on his shoulders and force him to stand like a normal person, not float around like an idiot.

“Alright, lets do this fucking rationally,” you start simply. “You and I have just swapped...species. Meaning I have a few questions for you, and you have a few questions for me.” John nods quickly. “First off, what the hell is this dick you keep screaming about?”

“It’s my...well its my dick dude. Its my fucking man hood.” He lets go of your arms so that he can point down to where your bulge is...was located. “And now there...” he leans in. “There’s nothing there.” He whispers it with more horror than you think you have ever heard. Shifting your weight again you realize that whatever is hanging between your legs is probably a ‘dick’ by what he is saying.

“Oh fucking hell, your shit stays out all the time?” Suddenly you have to look, like badly, because this is fucking ridiculous. What kind of backwards species lets their junk hang out at all times? You pull back the band of your pants to look down and see...well something. It kinda looks like a bugle, only its not really moving...and is dry...and holy fuck that thing really is sensitive. You hold it in your hand and jerk away when you feel it start to stiffen from the contact.

“Ah shit what’s happening!” John asks as he does the same with his own pants, jearking into the air again.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” You respond as he looks down wide eyed.

“I-I...” he pauses and looks between his crotch and you before he shoves his pants down and looks at you pleadingly. “Explain?” Your first instinct is to swear and look away out of decencies sake, and when you do he makes a panicked sound. “Oh god its not normal is it, oh shit, what do I-”

“No slush for brains that’s normal just, fuck could you have given me a warning?” You turn back to look at him and swallow. His bone sheath is fully in place, a line of dark midnight blue with a slight line on either side that makes you think that maybe he retracts both directions. It’s hard not to notice other things, like how nice his hips look, and that there is just the slightest amount of blue smeared on his thigh. Heat coils in your lower belly and the dick between your legs feels like its moving.

“You’re fine John,” He say through clenched teeth. “That’s what it’s like when your bulge is in.” You tell him as you feel your pants get just a little tighter. “Now your turn. Is this,” and with as little hesitation as you can muster your shove your own pants down. “Normal.” For a moment there is nothing before John speaks.

“Wow, you’re uncut.” And his voice sounds a bit in awe.

“Uncut?” You ask back a bit confused.

“It’s nothing.” He responds quickly, and when you look up you find that his eyes are on you, watching. Heat hits your groin as the slightest slick sounds of his sheath reach your ears, and looking at his crotch you realize you were right; he retreats to the sides. The tip of his bulge slides out and he jumps.

“W-what?” The reaction makes you blush and your own strang anatomy twitch as blood moves down.

“Means you’re turned on,” you grumble and watch as John’s cheeks flush blue beneath the grey.

“But-But I don’t like boys,.” And his voice is high and confused. “I mean I’m not a ho-”

“Not a homosexual, yeah I get it.” You growl and the feeling between your legs lag. “Well guess what John, you’re also not human anymore, and trolls don’t have homosexuality or whatever that shit is.”

“Oh.” Is all he says before he seems to settle, eyes going back to his crotch. It’s hard not to watch him move his hand down and flick over the tip of his bulge, or keep staring as an impressive length of bulge slides out into sight. John shudders as it wraps around his wrists and fingers. Your dick twitches and you can’t help but touch yourself as you watch. Its odd, the way that the layer of skin around it moves when you pump yourself a little, or just how...stationary it is. The feeling of pleasure is similar to what had been like with your bulge, a dull pleasure that makes you want more, eyes sliding shut as you pump. It gets stiffer beneath your hand and you hear John’s breath stutter. Looking up you find him watching your hand.

“C-can I?” He asks and moves closer. You almost step back, but the way he is looking at you makes you swallow and stay still, nodding. John moves forwards and lands again, one hand going to your pale hip while the other stays with his bulge. Your foreheads bump as you look down, your breaths mingling as his bulge comes off his hand and wraps around your dick. For a moment you feel like you’re knees are going to collapse and you grab his shoulders as he grips both of your hips, grinding you together.

“Holy fuck John.” You pant into his shoulder as you buck forwards and his bulge wraps tight around you. He is cool against your skin, his bulge writhing around your dick before sliding down between your thighs and rubbing against something that has replaced your nook. It makes you groan. “W-what are-?” The sentence dissolves into a moan.

“Balls,” John says and you feel his hand leave your hip, moving to roll the globes of flesh in his hand. “Feels good don’t they?” You shudder and nod before sliding your own hand down and slipping it between his legs. He is dripping already, and when you press your fingers up against the folds of his nook John tries to jerk back with a surprised squeek. The hand you have on his shoulder though keeps tight and you get a finger in him before he can move too far away.

“K-Karkat!” He yips, voice high as you move your unclawed fingers inside him.

“This,” You pant and nip at his throat. “Is a nook.” You twist your fingers and this time John has to cling to you. “And if you don’t fucking enjoy it, I will enjoy it for you.” You emphasize the growled words with a thrust against him and get a groan. The sounds just makes you keep going, thrusting and nipping his throat while he groans. In a few moments you are both pulling away, shucking off clothes before he practically tackles you to the floor and wraps his bulge around your dick again. His mouth is on yours before you can complain about being knocked to the ground, and when his bulge guides your dick to his nook there are no words left.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” He pants against your shoulder as orgasm builds. He moves over your dick, bulge writhing against your belly as he rides you. Your hands hold his hips while you thrust upwards.

“That’s right,” you growl out. “This is your god fucking you.” The words send him into a series of panting giggles and groans before he mashes your mouths together and his buck fangs cut a bit into your lips. A few thrusts later and he clenches around you, freezing.

“Karkat?” The words come out strained as you both stay still, his nook tight around you as he looms on the edge of orgasm. He looks scared, and you realize that when you cum there will be no freezing before the release. Its a strange idea, that there is no waiting period for a pail to be found, but then of course humans are fucking weird.

“It’s okay,” you say, trying to be soothing and move up against him just a bit. When you do the nook around you releases and genetic material washes over your thighs, John moaning your name into your shoulder. A few bucks of your hips later and you follow, biting into John’s shoulder to keep from crying out, making him groan as he goes boneless on top of you. Both of you lie panting, yours a bit harsher from his body crushing yours.

“I-I think I might need you to show me a few more things.” He says when he gets his voice back, tone a bit shy.

“Only if you stop fucking crushing me you dumb ass.” You reply with a growl, but squeeze his hip in a way that you hope is affectionate. John chuckles a bit but rolls off of you, wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you so your back is pressed to his chest. Grumbling you let him and stare into the gloom of the strange lab. Your thighs are sticky, your dick is going limp, and John is making the contented purr of a troll well sated. Out of all the things that fucking machine could have done this was probably the best outcome you could have never thought up.


End file.
